A new Light in the Dark
by Regar-the-Dragon
Summary: Max gets a second chance at life but when he meets a Blaziken his past comes back to mess it up.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story on here. I don't own Pokémon at all.

Silence, that is all I hear in this place, I have been here for along time floating in time and space waiting and watching the world from a far, waiting for the day I get out and leave this empty and baron place, I blinked away a tear that had found its way to my eye thinking back to when I had friends here.

There use to be ground here but it all left some time ago but there are still ripples in time here that will bring some land back and then the next one takes it away, I guess this is what I get for believing that earth would let me stay and that time would make them forget what I did but I guess I was wrong then, as I was before, now I just want out of here I don't care if the like me or not I will find a way back home and the see all of my friends again. I closed my eyes as I started to cry for the tenth time this week "WHY CAN'T I JUST DIE" I yelled in to the emptiness as I passed out from exhaustion.

"Hey wake up," Said a voice

"What ….Is that a voice" I said

"What is wrong with you?" The voice said

I blinked opening my eyes at the sound of a voice at first I thought I was hearing things but as I open my eyes this white creature with a gold ring around it was looking at me I was shocked that there was something else here, I was just staring at it.

"Hey anybody home in there" The creature said waving its hand in front of my face

"Why are you doing that?" I asked

"You were staring at me," The creature said

"Oh, it's been so long since I have seen anybody here" I said

"Oh, Ok so what have you been doing here?" The creature asked

"I woke up here along time ago and was alone after my friends left" I said

"Oh" It said looking at me "You want to go back the earth to don't you" The creature said

"Yes, I do but how do you know about that" I asked

"I'm sorry but I read your mind because you seem sad here" The creature said

"What did you say?" I said staring at it with angry and sadness

"I read your mind," The creature said

"Do you know away for me to get to earth?" I asked

"Yes and no" The creature said

I just starred at it, that was the best thing I have heard since I woke up here.

"So you can get me home" I asked

"Yes" The creature paused, looked at me and the said "But because of what you did you can't go back" The creature said and looked at me as I got mad and was about the yell at the thing that brought me false hope then it said "Let me change what I said, what I meant to say was that your soul can go back but not your body"

"So what your saying is that if I go back the I have to change how I look so people don't recognize me," I said

"Yah, that's just about it but there is a catch" the creature paused and looked at me" do you still want to go back," The creature said

"I would go back no matter what, just to be on earth again would be nice, instead of being here forever," I said

"Ok, so do you want to go back now then?" The creature asked

"Yes I do," I said

"Close your eyes and don't move" It said

"Ok" I said as I closed my eyes, this was the best day ever so far, I started to think of all the things I would do once I got back, but as I was thinking I didn't see the creature pull out a knife and stab me in the back, I stared to yell and scream but the creature would not stop and then I my sight started to fade to black.

"You now can go to earth because I set your soul free from this prison" It said as it cared my body away chuckling as it left, then it looked at my body and said " I hope you are not that mad at me for what I have done but it was the only way for you to leave"

So as I was floating around back to earth I noticed that I heard some one yelling and then silence again, then I stopped it felt like I hit a wall but it was just grass I looked around with wide eyes.

"THIS IS EARTH, I FINALLY GOT BACK" I yelled in a voice that sounded close to mine but not quite (Weird) I thought "my voice sounds different maybe this Is the catch" That's when I looked down and almost fainted my hands had two claws on them each, it was strange but that wasn't all I looked at the rest of my body and noticed that I had a big bushy tail, I felt my face it fell different and I now have ears on the top of my head.

"What the heck happened?" I said to no one

"I brought you back just like you asked and with a catch," The creature said

"Yay" I said sarcastically

"You sound so thrilled so let me tell you what happened, when I killed you" the creature said turning away from me "Your body was uh" it stops to look at me "misplaced"

"You lost my body" I said glaring at the creature

"Yes I did sorry, now let me continue after I lost it I found another one that was not alive it was just a empty shell, so to speak, then I found your soul falling to earth so I went and found you and put your soul I this body" The creature said

"So am I stuck in this body forever" I said with a grim look on my face

"Yes you are" The creature said

"Ok, so then what am I and were am I" I asked as I was looking around

"Well you are a Zangoose and you are in the Hoenn Region" The creature said

"I'm a Zangoose" I said shocked

"Yep, you are and do you know your way around here" Said the creature

(_Sigh) _"…Ok and yes I know my way around here" I said

"Ok see you later then" The creature turn to leave then stop and looks at me "Oh and before I forget you can't be caught in a pokeball ether" Said the creature as in turns to leave as its leaving I remember something "Hey, wait what's you name" I ask It turns and says "My name in Xeina, whats yours" she says

"That's a nice name, mines (What is my name I can't remember it, just say something) Max" I said

"Thanks, If you need anything just say my name in a time of need and I will see what's up" she says as she leaves

"Thank you for bring me back to life" I say as I start to tear up

"Your welcome" She says as she fades away then I start to cry, I cry for a couple hours and filially fall asleep for the first time in fifty years or so.

The sun is shinning and the rays got in my eyes and me woke up _(yawn)_ I look around and then hear a noise it was my stomach (lets go see what I can eat with this new body) I look around then sniff the air, I smell some berries and other things but don't recognize what it is.

I look around and start walking down this dirt trail that I found before I went to sleep, as I'm walking down it I start to think about my life and what's happened so far, I'm seventeen going to be eighteen in about a month, I can't believe that I got a second chance to come here but all my family and friends died in that accident that day, it's a good thing I don't remember that day so well because from what I heard it was bad (I'm so hungry) I looked over at a bush and remember what kind of berries are on in there Oran Berries there sweet and have a sour taste to them, I sit there and start picking some more to eat my ear twitches "What's that" I thought I heard something but I wasn't sure, there it is again I swear that's real this time so a drop the berries I'm holding and drop to all fours and take off after the sound.

I'm running by bushes and trees and trying not to hit them since I'm in a forest after all and then I get to a small clearing and I see the most horrific site ever there is blood here and there but laying on the ground is a blaziken I run over to it to see what's wrong with it I notice that it has a broken arm some cuts here and there and a deep cut on its stomach, it also has a black eye and its got some nasty burns on it arm.

So I walk closer to it, I stop to look at it again "What the hell happened to you" I think as I sit down next to it " How am I going to move you" I say out loud as it starts to rain "Great" I say out loud, I look at the blaziken and walk over to it to see if its still alive and I stop as I see its chest moving up and down "That's good its alive" I stop and look at it " Don't move I will be back" I say as I start to walk into the forest, I walk for a couple minutes and the lighting flashes and I notice a cave, so I walk back to the blaziken that's dyeing , on my way back I trip over a tree root and end up falling in the mud "Damn it" I think as I get back up, my chest is covered in mud now, as I finely get back to the clearing and walk over to the blaziken I start to think if I can use any moves that might help.

"XEINA" I yelled

There was a flash of lightning and I look over and she was walking out of the trees and when she looked over at blaziken she gasp "What happened to him" She asked

"I don't know" I said "But you have to help me get him to this cave that I found" I say looking at her, she looks at me and back a the blaziken the look on her face makes it seem like she's thinking about something.

"Do you know how to use attacks" She asks me

"No I don't" I say

"Ok" she said as she looks at me "I will make it so you know haw to use the attack Double Team" she looks at me and I have a dumbfounded look on my face "What it does is make copies of yourself" She says

"How do I use it" I ask

"You can only make one right now but how you use it is to focuses your aura and think of making another one of you" She said

"Ok" I say as I sit down and start to slow my breathing and focuses on my aura, there is this noise and I open my eyes to se me standing there.

"That was not as hard as I thought it would be" I say, Xeina nods I stand up and look at me.

"Hey, we need to carry him" I point to the blaziken and he looks over at him.

"Ok" he says as we walk over to him and start to pick him up

"Xeina, go get some bandages and meet me back at the cave" I say

"Ok" she said as she teleports away

I carry the blaziken back to the cave and miss the root that I fell on the first time, we get to the cave and as we sit him down Xeina gets back with some bandages, I walk over to her and take them and start to rap his stomach and burned arm up, and put his broken arm I a sling, he is still breathing slowly but better than it was I walk over to the wall across from him and sit down.

"Good night Xeina and I hope he gets better" I say as I point to the blaziken

"Ok" she said as she teleported away

I lean back against the wall and my vision starts the fade to black and I fall asleep, I wake to somebody yelling and I hear foot steps in my direction followed by me being stabbed.


	2. Chapter 2

I open my eyes and look down then I gasp in shock.

"I'm a human now, but how," I say out loud, and then I notice I'm not in the cave any more but is some old house

"What the craps going on here" I think " The last please I was is in the forest maybe that was all a dream I then look at the knife in my side

"That's got to come out" I say to nobody as I grip the handle on the knife I can feel it inside of me moving around as I slowly pull it and then all of a sudden there is this sound that is coming from the door in front of me, it sounds as if somebody is scraping a knife on the floor, there is the is loud scream and I jump and pull the knife out at the same time because my hand is still on it

"Ahhh" I yell as the knife came out of my side and lots of blood is now flowing out of my wound and I start to feel dizzy and fall over, I start crawling over to the door to see what happen to who ever was in there, I get to the door and a regret opening it because when I do all I see is blood on the floor and the stench on rotten flesh is strong in the air I start to look around and notice there are some people on meat hooks with there interests hanging out of them, but the creepiest thing is that they where smiling at me, too bad I didn't notice the one beside me until it was to late, the next thing I know is that there is this gnawing noise, I open my eyes to see that all of the people are gone and then I'm laying on a table, there is that metal scraping on wood sound again I look over to notice that somebody is walking over to me with a knife, I try to move but all of a sudden more of them jump out of the shadows and hold me down so I can't move then the one with the knife trust the knife into my stomach, there is so much pain and the acids in my stomach are flowing over me and I scream and yell for them to stop but they just have there creepy smiles on there faces and they now start to feed on my stomach I slowly start to pass out, then get stabbed again and they stop eating me and now have an even bigger smile on there faces, they start to lift me up and I see something shining a little ways away then I get a closer look at in and notice that it's one of the hooks that a saw before so I start to yell, scream and cry as they slam me onto the hook, then it all fades to black and I wake up screaming and look over at the blaziken, he stirs in he sleep but doesn't get up and I then notice that I cut my arm with my claws when I was having that nightmare so I look around and find some gauze and put a pad on it and rape the gauze around it then I go to sleep.

I wake up to the sun shinning the pidgey singing and not a cloud in the sky, yah I wish that was true but it was actually storming it started in the middle of the night and just got worse I had to move the blaziken farther back in the cave so not to get wet. It was raining, there was thunder and lighting and it was cold so I look around the cave.

As I'm looking around the cave I notice something "We have no firewood" I say out loud "I might as well go get some wood for when he wakes up" I say as I look over at the blaziken "That is if he wakes up" I say I my had as I get up and start to walk to the exit of the cave. I look around to see if there is any wood near the opening but alas there is not, so I start to walk into the forest I get about ten or so feet from the cave and can't see it anymore "It's a good thing I'm a Zangoose now, if not I would be lost" I thought as I walk over to a tree and start to look and see if there are and dead branches on the ground but there is none, I do this at most of the trees in the area but there is just no dead tree branches at all, I walk a little farther and notice that the ground angles down so I try to stay away from it, its not deep I just don't want to fall down the side over there, so I keep on walking and you now what happens I slip and fall if the mud I get up but lose my balance in the process and start to slip, slide and fall over to the side of the hill, there nothing wrong with the hill its just I don't want to fall and hit the trees that are there but that's to late as I start to slide down the hill and bounce of a couple of trees on the way down.

The only good thing is that I finally found some wood that will work to start a fire with I walk over and pick it up but I can't carry it all, I look around to see of a way to move it I find none but then remember that I now attacks so I use double team, there is a poof sound and then my clone is standing there.

"What's up Max?" He said

"I need help to carry all this fire wood back to the cave" I say

He said "Ok" as he starts to pick up some of the wood and start to carry it, but there we find a problem with this plan, how are we going to get up that hill with this wood, since it is raining and made the hill have even more mud on it than before. I look over at my clone that has to same face as me.

"What are we going to do?" He asks me

"We could walk around the hill and find a another way up there" I say as I point to the top

"Sure, why not I couldn't think of a batter plan then that" He said as he starts walking away, I walk over to catch up with him, so we are walking for a couple of minutes then we get back to the cave and I look over a the blaziken, then I walk by and me and my clone put the wood down and we now start of a way to light it for fire I look over at the blaziken and wonder if he can light it in the condition that he is in, he looks a little better then when I found he but not by much so I walk over to him and did different things to get him to wake up but none of its working so I go get a stick and start to poke him in the side that's not hurt, he stirs but remains asleep so I keep poking he until he wakes up it might not be a good idea at the time but I needed him to wake up.

"Wake up" I say as I poke him with the stick I found he starts to stir again but doesn't get up so I leave him be and go over and sit by the firewood, since there is nothing to do I start to think of how I got a second chance at living on earth instead of the void were I was at after what happened before. I start to think of the reason I was stuck in the void in the first place.

-FLASHBACK TO BEFORE THE VOID-

"Hey, you know this is bad right" I say to my friends

"Nah, Its ok" They all say

I get out from were I was hiding and grab a rock that is on the ground and throw it the feraligatr that's standing a couple feet over there, it turns out that this was a bad idea, it turns and looks at me and it is glaring at me so I'm standing there thinking if I going to die or not then all of a sudden it growls at me.

"MWHAAA" It growls as it runs at me I turn and start to run as a yell to my friends.

"AAHHHHH, RUN FOR IT" I yell to them as they look at me and then notice the feraligatr charging at us.

"AHHHH" They all yell as we start running back to Mossdeep City, we get there and we look back and the feraligatr is gone so we get back to the city and all is fine until next week, I'm walling down the street with my friends and there is this noise and we look over and notice that some of the cars had scratch marks in then, just to top that off though Officer Jenny walks by and notices it.

"What happened here?" She says looking at use

"I don't know" I tell here

"It was like this when we got here," Lee says

"We didn't do it" Said Robert and Frank

"I will believe it when I see it you all are coming down town to the police station, I bet you also didn't steal things from the Pokemart ether did you" She says

"Well we did do that and you caught us for it" Lee says as I elbow him in the side, then he glares at me

"And that is why I don't believe you at all" She says as she leads us to the cop car.

"I wonder what did that thought," I think as we walk to the car.

The ride to the police station is as it normally is its boring you never would guess that I would be in here but its my third time for all of us, first it was for making Mrs. Jones's Meowth mad at us and in the process we broke things trying to get a way from it. The Second was the time when we were running and ran into a charzard and almost died because we knocked it over and it tried to attack us so when ran to the city and it started to attack the city, then now when we got assumed of scratching the cars.

"You guys do know that if any Pokémon attack the city again you all get banned from living here because the mayor said your all hazards, because Pokémon like to attach you" Officer Jenny said

"Yah, we know," We all said as we got to the police station. Little did we know that Mrs. Jones's Meowth was listening to what officer Jenny said as it disappears into the shadows.

So one two days from that went from bad to worst because that feraligatr comes to town and starts to attack and destroy things then out of no were the charzard showed up and now there both attacking the city but when they see the other they stop attacking and walk over to each other and start talking, everybody has all ready left because up them, they stop talking start searching for something turns of it was up because we were at home and then all of a sudden the wall with the TV by it was blown away we had to cover our faces because of the boards flying by then when it was clear we noticed the charzard and feraligatr from before and they had the most scariest smiles on there faces we had ever seen, then tell turn and started to leave but before they did they did the most bazaar thing ever they kissed, we thought it was weird then the charzard started using flamethrower on buildings, and the feraligatr used Hyper Beam on some of the houses, sending wood every were.

"WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF THE CITY" Yelled Lee, we all turn and look at lee nod our heads and start running to Lees car.

"You think that this is a good idea getting in the car," I ask

"Yes I do" He says as we get into the car a start to leave, we look down main street there's small craters in the ground every were with smoke, it looks like a war zone, were driving and I notice the charzard sees us it starts to fly towards us.

"Step on it" I say to Lee

"What" Lee says?

"Well you might freak out more but the charzard is now chasing us," I say to them

Lee starts to drive the car faster and the charzard starts to shoot fire at us. Lee has to swerve to miss it but it keeps on chasing us and then its gone and so we stop and get out of the car and the towns people are coming back to town but they look really mad.

"So what's wrong?" I ask them then I feel this pain in the back of my head and the world all goes black.

We wake up and the town's people are around us with angry faces like there want to kill us faces, it pretty scary then somebody walks up to us.

"I'm the mayor of Mossdeep City and I speak for the people that all of you are a pain to the city and that you would get banished from the city if any thing else happened and something did happen" as he gestures to the city" and because of this we think it is in the city's and your best interest if you all leave" we open our mouths to speak and the mayor silences us" I think you should not make it worst then it all ready is" The mayor says as we get up and walk out of the city with angry looks on our faces.

"How could they do this to us?" I say to Robert

"What the kicking us out of the city or being made at us" Frank says

"The kicking us out part" I say

"They probably got mad at us for all the bad things that happen to the city because us" Robert says, as we walk down this dirt road that we found we were walking for about an hour and Frank says something that's on all of our minds.

"So what do we do now guys"

"Probably find shelter," I say

2 Months later

"O crap, O crap, O crap" Lee says as he opens the door

"What" We all say

"Guess what I found" Lee says

"What did you find lee?" We all say looking at him

"Follow me" Lee says as he leaves

We all follow him and we here a noise and he motions us to stop by the bushes over there we sit down and he tells us to look over there and we see a ninetails over by the water I look at lee like he's crazy, he motions us to move over as he walks over to were the ninetails is he turns to us and mouths "Come over here" we get up and start to walk over to him and then I notice the ninetails eyes have a faint blue tent to them, then I notice that we can't move and that the ninetails I looking at us.

It walks over and we start to try to stroke its tail but in my mine I'm thinking "DON'T TOUCH THE TAILS" but it's to late as I notice that we all touched its tails.

"Damn" I say as we all pass out.

I wake up and look around and notice that it's dark and there is nothing here, I notice that I'm alone and start to cry for a long time then I pass out again.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

I look over at the blaziken and notice that it woke up and its staring at me, I have no clue what to say so I say so I say the first thing that comes to my mind.

"Good Afternoon"


	3. Chapter 3

"AHHHHH STAY BACK, YOUR FROM THAT ZANGOOSE CLAN THAT TRIED TO KILL ME AHHHHH" Yells the blaziken with anger and fear staring at me, I'm staring at him like his crazy and he shrinks back to the cave wall looking scared.

"I'm not from that clan" I say looking over at him "I have no idea who they are, just got here and noticed you on the ground in a puddle of your own blood, I saved your life" I say as I'm looking around the cave, the blaziken looks at me and growls at me. "Suit yourself then I'm going to eat," I said as I turned to leave, I walk over to the other side of the cave and sit down and start to eat. I feel a shiver up my spine since its still cold out, then I hear a lunging noise and thin it stops I feel heat by the back of my head so I turn around to see that the blaziken tried to fire punch me in the back of the head but my clone that I forgot was there grabbed his arm to stop it. Then what just happen dons on me that I might of died from that punch.

"O my Arceus, No did you just tried to punch me" I said glaring at the blaziken _I just got my life back and I'm not going to die from this._

"No, I was trying to kill you, you vile creature" The blaziken said with pure hatred in his voice.

"Why the anger you idiot he saved your life, he could of let you die out there so shut up about being vile, you're the vile creature for trying to kill him" My clones and with malise in his voice as he lightly shoves the blaziken to the ground and turns to leave and looks back at the blaziken "If you ever try that again this with be you" He says as he slashes the wall and it leaves two deep groves in them as he exits the cave. The blaziken turns to look at me and I can tell that he is a little fritend by what happened, I kind of am a little shocked that he did that but he got his point acrossed so I turn and sit down a little ways away from the blaziken.

"So, want to start over with what happened or I can go get him" I say with a slight chuckle.

He glares at me but says with a grumbled tone "Sure I guess"

"Ok so as I said before I saved you from death, if you don't believe me look at the bandages" I say pointing to the bandages around his side and arm he looks down and I can tell by how he looks now that he feels like crap for what he did.

"I sorry for trying to kill and threaten you, thanks for saving my life I guess" he says staring at the ground.

"You welcome but next time don't do that or else I will slit your trout while you sleep" I say full of hate looking at my claws with a smile on my face but then I feel bad as he starts to cry.

"Hey, it was a joke I was trying to lighten the mood and what happen to all that hate and anger and the hole trying to kill me a while ago" I say looking at him confused.

"I was s..scared and thought that you were part of the clan that tried to kill me but the Zangoose from that clan are shiny's" He says in between sobbing looking at me.

"Oh…..Then I'm sorry but if you look at me am not shiny" I say scratching the back of my head. "So are you hungry then" I say offering him some of the berries I found when I was out getting fire wood.

"Yes and sorry I thought all Zangoose from this area were shiny's" He says shakily "but your not shiny"

"Well I'm not from here parse…Oh and Here you go then" I say smiling handing him the food but then I remember something" If you can could you light a fire with some fire wood that I got" I ask pointing at the fire wood by the wall.

"Yes I can try" He said looking at the wood.

"Try not. Do... or do not. There is no try" I say with I grin trying not to laugh

"Ok" He says looking at me weird because of what I said then I help him up to the wood , he sits his hand on it and fire stars to form and then go out a couple times that the wood finally lights, after ten minutes there is a nice fire going so I sit him down and sit by the fire.

After about a minute or more I ask "What is your name" looking at him.

"Huh" He said deep in thought about some thing else.

"I asked what's your name" I state.

"The names Kain" Kain says

"That's a cool name" I say I aww.

"Thanks, but whats I yours" Kain says as he eats some more berries.

"The names Max" I says giving him the best thumbs up I could, I look around puzzled thinking that something's missing then it dons on me that my clone is missing again.

"Hey, clone were are you at" I Yell out the opening of the cave.

"I was sleeping" He mumbles as I jump because he was sleeping next the cave.

"O…Sorry but do you want food" I ask looking at him.

"I don't eat I just get tried" He said as I look at him weird" Don't have to eat because im a clone of you so I won't get hungry but I can still get hurt like you can"

"Ok that strange but I have be thinking about something that has to do about you" I say looking at the clone.

"What is it" He asked looking at the perplexed

"Do you have a name or want one" I ask looking at him, I he was drinking anything at the time he would have spit it out.

"Do I want a name, why would you ask that to me, its not like I could remember it anyway because when I leave then come back I won't remember it" He said with sadness it his voice and tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry then because I have to stop the attack because it is making me tired and my heads starting to throb, but I will try to remember you, how you are when I redo the attack next time so you will still be you" I said looking him in the eyes.

"I will believe you but if you lie I will kill you" He says with anger is his eyes.

"Ok and I would not lie to you," I say looking at him "Oh and I'm sorry for this"

"Sorry for what" He said as I deactivate the attack there is a sound of air moving and he's gone, I start to fill woozy as I walk back to the cave, Kain looks at me wondering what's wrong. "I'm fine what are you looking at" I say to him as he shrugs his shoulder's and starts to eat the rest of the food as I go to sleep.

It's all bright out and I standing it a field it was nice and peaceful then I notice two Zangoose and a blaziken. They were walking around and where talking pretty loud but I noticed that one of the Zangoose sounded like me and the blaziken looked like the one that I found. The one that was talking to the one that looked like me was talking to the one that looked like my clone but they weren't calling him a clone there were calling him by a name it was just hard to here them so I had to move closer.

That's a nice thing but what's going on I thought as I looked around I yelled out to them but they didn't hear me so I started to walk closer to them. They were still taking and I heard what they called my clone, they called him "Joel" I sitting close to them but they couldn't see me so it didn't mater. I started to think what was happening all I remember is that after I made my clone disappear. I was tired and went to sleep then I woke up here, _OK I'm going to guess in say that this might be a dream that he had before I woke him up I hope it is because that would be pretty cool, I bet that he would like it if I called him "Joel"._ Then the ground started to shake, the grass was coming out of the ground in chucks then the ground I'm standing on started to fall and I woke up looking around breathing heavily and there was sweat on my face and I notice that Kain is staring at me _"This is weird I wake up and he's staring at me"._

"What do you want" I ask him, but he motions me to stop talking and points outside, then walks over to me and whispers in my ear" Please don't talk because some of the Zangoose from that Clan that tried to kill me are outside looking for me probable because you moved me here, but they don't know it was you so your ok for now that is but stall them so I can think of a way out of this" He whispers to me in a frantic voice, I turn and look at him and then I node my head yes and start to get up and go outside.

I blink and put a hand over my eyes because of how bright it is out here but I smell something strange I look around but don't see any thing "Show yourself" I growl, then three Zangoose jump out of the woods and are standing in a row they look at me and start walking up to me. The on in the middle stops and looks at me, then looks back to the other two and says something but I couldn't make out what was said to them. They start laughing at me, I was surprised and started to get mad "What's so funny" I ask them, they stop laughing and look at me, then the one in the middle speaks.

"Who dears step in to the land of FangRock" He states with a serious face, but I'm to busy trying not to laugh at there Clans name because for some reason I think its funny, Which in hindsight probably was not the best to do right now.

"What's so funny" He states,_ That's just what said a little while ago_.

"Not much, but what were you saying about me" I ask looking at him with a grin.

"Well since you wanted to know what we said before, it was about how much of a sad excuse of a Zangoose you are that's in our territory" He said with a grin, glaring at him.

"I will tell you what I said then, it was that your clan name was so funny, like a pair of pigey could come up with a better name then that" I said with a smile on my face and his eye twitched.

I burst out laughing and then I was on the ground holding my nose with blood on my hands I move just in time as one of the Zangoose tried to stab me but I rolled out of the way so he hit the ground instead it was funny to see him they to get his claw out of the ground.

I turn to look at the leader of the three and growl at him, it didn't work though as I was pushed to the ground by the other Zangoose, it sucks at a time like this when I only know one attack I mentally cursed at myself for the lack of training.

"So three against one that doesn't seem vary fare" I yell at the leader, he smirks as I get up and get knocked down again so I laid there thinking what I could do then I remember that I have claws, so I waited for the other to try to knock me down as I got up, he try but I move back because he was too slow that he missed and I stabbed him in the leg.

Blood seeped out of the wound on his leg, it started to pool around his legs as he stopped and tried to stab me but I jumped out of the way. He fell on the ground holding his leg. I looked at him regretful, and dodged a swipe from the other one and ended up punching him in the face in the process.

"I would be sorry, but your trying to kill me so it's seems fair" I say as I dodge his punches, I can see the rage in his eyes as he keeps missing so I back hand him with my claws he starts to hold his face as I back up, fall over a limb and land on the ground, I noticed that the one that I clawed in the face was helping the other one up and they started to leave, there leader glared at they and there mumbled something and walked away.

"You cowards" The leader roars, a minute later he turns and ducks so he doesn't get hit by a shadow ball, I was standing they in aww the they just tried to attack there leader and that they didn't use that attack on the since I could not counter it.

"So how about that we start that fight, since you said that I was weak even though I wounded two of your men" I said smugly

"Bring it on," The leader says menacingly

We both growl and lunge at each other there's a clash of claws and the fight is on.


End file.
